


SCP-I-128에 대한 기록

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: scp로 분류된 매그너스와 직원 알렉. 알렉매그





	SCP-I-128에 대한 기록

**Author's Note:**

> 백업
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Cassandra Clare. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

일련번호 : SCP-I-128

 

등급 : 유클리드(Euclid)

 

별명 : 브루클린의 하이월록(High warlock of Brooklyn)

 

특수 격리 절차 : 

SCP-I-128은 ███기지의 인간형 격리실에 격리한다. 

비상시 및 취침 시간에는 손을 뒤로 묶어 능력을 쓰지 못하도록 한다.

식사는 하루 세 번 제공되며 특별한 지시가 없을 때에는 구내 식당에서 요원들과 함께 식사하도록 한다.

알코올 음료는 철저한 감시 하에 적정 음주량에 맞추어 제공하며, 취할 경우 능력이 폭주할 수 있으니 주의하도록 한다.

 

 

설명:

 

10대 후반의 흑발 흑안의 아시아인 남성의 모습을 하고 있다. 본래 이름은 [기록 말소]. 

현재는 마드리드의 ███ ███이 지어준 '매그너스 베인'이라는 이름으로 불릴 것을 요청하고 있다.

배꼽이 없으며 때때로 눈이 녹색과 노란색이 섞인 고양이를 닮은 눈으로 변한다.

 

대상은 1600년대 초반 █████ 지역에서 태어나 가족 소유의 농장에서 자랐다. 

어느날 부터 대상의 눈이 고양이를 닮은 눈으로 변하는 것을 깨달은 부모는 패닉에 빠져 대상을 '악마의 아이'로 규정했으며, 대상의 어머니는 외양간에 목을 매달아 자살했다. 이후 대상의 아버지는 대상을 물에 빠뜨림으로서 '정화'하고자 하였고 알 수 없는 이유로 인해 자연발화하여 사망했다. 

 

남겨진 대상은 이후 마드리드의 ███ ███에게 맡겨져 자랐으며 19세 이후 성장이 완전히 멈추는 것이 확인되었다. 다만 머리카락을 비롯하여 신체의 털과 손톱, 발톱은 정상적인 인간의 속도로 자라고 있다. 이후 1800년대에 ███ ███이 기지로 통합되면서 SCP로 분류되어 관리 대상이 되었다.

 

대상은 치유와 텔레포트, 약초를 다루는 능력을 가지고 있으며 위기상황에서는 손으로 푸른 빛의 에너지장을 던져 상대를 밀치거나 내상을 입히기도 한다. 다만 성격이 매우 낙천적이고 가벼우며, 능력에 비하여 단 한번도 인류에 대해 공격성을 보이거나 위협한 일이 없는 관계로 유클리드 등급으로 분류되었으며 기지 내를 감시 하에 자유롭게 돌아다닐 수 있게 되었다. 때때로 재단에 도움을 주기도 한다.

 

대상은 가끔씩 홀연듯 사라질 때가 있으며, 각종 쇼핑백을 들고 돌아온다. 의류와 화장품과 장신구 등 자신을 꾸미는 것에 관심이 많으며, 자기 방을 마음대로 꾸미지 못하는 것에 불만이 많다. 

 

지금까지 여러 연구원들에게 '사랑'에 근접한 감정을 표현하고 그들과 연애하는 것과 동일한 행동을 보였다. 다만 불멸에 가까운 SCP-128에 비해 연애 대상들은 일찍 사망하므로 연애 대상이 사망할 때마다 크게 상심하는 것으로 보인다. 이전의 연애대상들에 대한 말을 꺼내면 크게 슬퍼하거나 분노하는 모습을 보인다.

 

다만 가장 최근에 연애대상이었던 C 벨모트 박사의 경우, SCP-I-128은 박사에게 크게 매료되어 박사가 원하는 것을 전부 들어주곤 했다. 다만 지나친 실험과 드문 애정표현으로 인하여 대상은 박사의 '사랑'에 의구심을 가지게 되었고, SCP-I-128은 벨모트 박사에게 배신감을 느껴 먼저 헤어질 것을 요청했다고 한다. (1977년 ██년 ██일 면담기록 참고)

이후 벨모트 박사는 대상에게 극심한 공격성을 드러내어 다른 기지로 전근되었다.

 

 

기록 추가) 

201█년 ██ 월 ██일

최근에는 기동특무부대 소속인 알렉산더 L에게 관심을 보이고 있다. 둘이 알게 된 경위는 불확실하나, 대

상은 때때로 L요원의 근황을 물어보고 다니며 L요원이 파견나간 날에는 식당에서 L요원이 이끄는 섀도우헌터 부대가 돌아오기를 기다리는 모습이 자주 목격되었다. 

둘이 함께 식사를 하는 모습이 목격되었다는 진술이 있었으나, 영상자료는 확보하지 못하였다.

 

"오빠랑 어떻게 알게 되었는지는 저도 몰라요. 매그너스가 저랑 잡담하는 건 대개 옷이나 화장법에 대해서 거든요. 저 만큼 트렌드에 민감한 사람이 어디 있어요? 저랑 자주 얘기하는 게 보기 싫으면 매그너스한테 꼬박꼬박 보그 잡지라도 가져다 줘요. 아님 방의 벽이라도 꾸미게 해주던가요."

\- 이사벨라 L요원

 

 

 

1878년 ██년 ██일 노란눈의 파란 털을 가진 페르시안 롱헤어 고양이를 데리고 돌아왔다. 대상은 ██교회 앞에서 주웠다고 서술하였다. 이 고양이는 처음에는 보통의 고양이로 취급되었으나 검사 결과 나이를 먹지 않는 것과 7세 아동정도의 지능을 가진 것이 확인되어 SCP-I-225로 분류되었다.(등급 : 안전(safe), 별명 : 처치(Church)) 

대상은 인간에게 공격적인 모습을 보이지는 않으나 쓰다듬 받는 것을 귀찮아하며 지나치게 만지려 들 때에는 공격하기도 한다. 

그러나 이러한 행동은 일반적인 집고양이들에게서도 자주 나타나기 때문에 특별히 위험하다고 판단되지는 않았다. 

현재는 기지 내에서 길을 잃은 신입들을 안내하고 있으며 SCP-I-128의 격리실에서 잠든다. 후에 들어온 "위대한 냥츠비"와 "냥 주석"과는 잘 지내며 조금 귀찮아하는 모습을 보인다.

 

 

198█년 ██년 ██일 [기록말소]한 외모의 고양이를 데리고 돌아왔다. 입수 경로는 확실하지 않으며 일반적인 고양이 임이 검증되었다. 이 고양이는(별명 : 위대한 냥츠비(Great Catsby))기지 내를 자유롭게 돌아다니다 SCP-I-128의 격리실에서 잠이 들곤 하였다. 

2007년 노화로 인해 자연사하였다.

 

"이 기지에서 자연사 할 수 있는 것도 하나의 축복이지."

\- ███요원

 

 

2005년 ██년 ██일 푸른눈의 회색에 검은 줄무늬가 있는 일명 '고등어' 새끼 고양이를 안고 돌아왔다. 쓰레기통에서 주웠다고 진술했으며, 대상은 SCP-I-325 와는 달리 정상적인 고양이처럼 성장하고 있으며 기지 내를 자유롭게 돌아다니다 SCP-I-128의 격리실에서 잠이 든다. 일반적인 고양이임을 검증받았음으로 기지의 요원들과 SCP-I-128의 정신건강을 위해 허용하고 있다.(별명 : 냥 주석(Chairman Meow))(Chairman Mao마오쩌둥 주석에서 유래)

 

 

"기지 내에 복실복실하고 귀여운 고양이가 있는 건 정신 건강에 참으로 좋은 일이지. 그 녀석들이 연구샘플에 털을 뿜고 다니지만 않는다면 말이야!"

\- ████박사

 

 

 

1953년 ██년 ██일 15세 가량의 라틴계 소년을 데리고 돌아왔다. 온 몸에 피가 묻은 소년은 검은 머리에 검은 눈을 하고 있었으며 매우 침착했다. 

기억 말소 이전에 SCP-I-128의 강력한 요청으로 검사를 진행하였고, 놀랍게도 이 소년이 인간과는 다른 세포 구조를 지니고 있음이 판명되었다. 

SCP-I-128이 어떻게 이 사실을 알고 소년을 데려왔는지에 대해서는 [기록 말소]만이 알고 있으며, 이 소년은 SCP-I-337(등급 : 유클리드(Euclid), 별명 : Raphael Ortiz Santiago)로 분류되어 격리되었다. 

대상은 인간의 피를 포함하여 극소수의 액체 만을 섭취할 수 있으며, 태양빛에 닿을 시에 극심한 고통을 호소하며 피부가 타들어가는 듯한 반응을 보인다. 

 

괴력과 순간이동에 가까운 이동 속도, 박쥐, 쥐, 연기로 변신하는 능력을 보이지만 인간에게 공격적인 성향을 보인 바는 드물다. 인간이 눈물을 흘리는 것처럼 감정이 불안정 할 때에 눈에서 피가 흐르는 모습을 보인다.

 

대상의 어머니와 세 동생들에게는 현재 대상이 사망하였다고 알린 상태이며, 대상은 때때로 가족들의 근황을 알 수 있을 것을 요청한다.

대상은 어머니가 주었다는 십자가 목걸이를 소중히 여기고 있으며, 이 십자가 목걸이는 대상의 피부에 타는 소리와 화상 흉터를 지속적으로 남기고 있다.

 

SCP-I-128은 대상을 "우리 애" "착한 아들" 등으로 지칭하고 있으며, 이 호칭에 대해서 대상은 불쾌감을 표현했으나 그렇게 불만을 가지고 있지는 않은 것으로 보인다. SCP-I-128는 대상의 실험 날에는 반드시 자신이 참관할 것을 요청하고 있다.

 

 

부록 :

 

SCP-I-128이 자기 방 벽을 원하는 대로 페인트 칠 할 수 있게 해 달라고 요청했다. 해당 요청은 기지 내의 인테리어 통일성을 위하여 기각되었다. 

 

SCP-I-337이 성경과 묵주를 요청하였다. 해당 요청은 크게 위험이 없다고 판단하여 받아들여졌으며, 대상은 현재 오전 6시, 12시, 오후 6시에 규칙적인 기도를 바치고 있다.(삼종기도)

 

SCP-I-337이 어머니인 괴달루페 산티아고의 장례 미사에 참석할 것을 요청했다. 해당 요청은 기각되었으며 대상은 크게 분노하여 기관을 탈출하려 시도했다. 이 과정에서 여러 연구원들이 다쳤고 D등급 요원 몇이 목의 자상으로 인한 과다출혈로 사망했다. SCP-I-128이 개입하여 중재를 시도하였고, 대상은 자기 발로 격리실로 되돌아갔다.

 

SCP-I-128이 글리터에 과도한 관심을 보이고 있다. 기지 내에서 글리터를 보면 꼭 붙잡고 이야기를 하는 통에 연구가 어려우므로, 기지 내에서 글리터가 들어간 화장과 의복 및 소품을 당분간 금한다.

 

"이 미친 일터에서 옷차림까지 규정하면 무슨 낙으로 살라는 거요! D등급 애들 비명소리가 노랫소리처럼 들리는 곳인데!"

\- 현장요원 ████

 

SCP-I-128이 메리스 L 관장에게 초콜릿 한 상자를 선물했다. 초콜릿의 입수 경로는 명확하지 않으며, 이 초콜릿은 바로 검사실로 보내졌으나 일반적인 봉봉 초콜릿인 것으로 밝혀졌다. "아들을 좀 빌려갈게요."라는 쪽지가 첨부되어 있었다.

 

SCP-I-128이 알렉산더 L요원과 키스하는 것이 CCTV에 붙잡혔다. 메리스 L 관장과 로버트 L 감시관은 알렉산더 L요원을 다른 기지로 전근시킬 것을 요청하였고 이 요청은 통과되었다. 이후 SCP-I-128이 요원을 보지 못하면 살 이유가 없다며 약 일주일 간 금식 투쟁을 진행하였고, 알렉산더 L 요원은 다시 해당 기지로 전근되었다.

 

SCP-I-128의 정액 샘플이 요양실 293호에서 발견되었다. 배출된 지 3일이 지나지 않은 것으로 보이며, 함께 발견된 다른 정액의 DNA를 검사하는 중이다.

 

SCP-I-128이 임신한 사실이 발견되었다. 이에 대해 기관은 처우에 대해 논의하는 중이며, 알렉산더 L 요원을 비롯하여 다른 L가의 요원들은 극도의 반대를 표현하고 있다. SCP-I-337은 이 아이에 대해 매우 보호적인 태도를 보이고 있으며, 자신이 대부가 될 것을 요청하고 있다.

 

 

SCP-I-128이 남자 쌍둥이를 낳았다. 알렉산더 L요원이 사저에서 맡아 기르며 정기적인 검사를 위해 기관으로 데려오기로 결정되었다. SCP-I-128은 하루에 한 번 아이들을 볼 권리를 주장하였으나 요청은 기각되었다. 다만 알렉산더 L 요원이나 해당 특무부대원들 중 하나가 아이에 대한 소식을 매일 전해주기로 하였으며, 일요일마다 SCP-I-337이 기관 내 성당의 미사에 참석할 때에 SCP-I-128 동행하여 알렉산더 L 요원이 아이들을 볼 수 있도록 하기로 하였다.

 

SCP-I-128의 정액 샘플이 또다시 연구실 109에서 발견되었다. 함께 발견된 정액 샘플의 DNA 구조는 일전과 동일하다.


End file.
